project_gungamefandomcom-20200215-history
About pgg
in pgg you can build,fight,build maps,and make very more things. please not troll and not grief other players it make them sad and when you trolled someone he will kick you from his room or player will say host and host will kick you. I AM NEW PLAYER WHAT TO DO? you can create room but at first beat tutorial. then create your room. see menu in down left side? press button "pvp:on ffa" congratulations! you changed pvp to team pvp! press again to change pvp to off and again to ffa test edit button. then click Sandbox button. in that menu you can change mode TDM DM CTF Survival and more another. try to join someones game and look what will happend. EDIT you can create an edit game it mean edit on pvp off you can build maps rollercoasters parkours arts quiz"s dropper flappyjet house hotel village castle quick go system your face all what you want! but players can grief your buildings. be carefull. press Tab to show players list. kick griefers and trolls! PVP you can make pvp room it mean edit oss pvp on ffa or teams. team pvp more fun(for me). you can build when pvp off when you are host build place where you can hide, base or something. when pvp teams build red and blue base and something. not forget! not build super base for your team when another team have poor base HOW TO LOAD LEVELS? you can load someones map. so what you waiting? check them! pvp maps rollercoater maps build maps arts, all what you want! you can find some aester eggs on some maps. pgg is the game. here you can fight or build or combined. you can build all you want. parkour,hotel,willage,and even world. THAT PAGE ON OLD WIKI here you can see legendary stories and have fun,super buildings and rollercoasters,and very more things.you can try to use very more guns! 4 jetpacks and 4 boots. so not enouch this? custom maps what you can play! then when not enouch and this,call for your friend and make legendary war or build story. I WANT BUILD SOMETHING WHAT I MUST DO? to build something,you must turn edit to on,and press e then you can change blocks press f or press on button on the top. HOW TO BE GOOD IN PVP? to do it you need good weapons. so,e weapons combined very good it is like a lighting gun+rocket launcher or granage launcher+atomic jetpack+kinetic boots. some weapons like a bottle rocket good too,plasma goon is good,ak-47 i medium weapon,berreta not so good like a ak-47 but better than pistol. EASTER EGGS do you know about some easter eggs? nope? you think in game no easter eggs? in game very more easter eggs. like in tutorial,you start at n ot pistol,it looks like an berreta,nope. that weapon avaible only in tutorial. yeah! this some more powerfull than berreta. in some maps you can find easter eggs too. like in sky islands. you can found that in the map with big hotel. when you jump intro the right window you can find that. I WANT BUILD MY MAP. to build map you must have edit on and press e. it can be adventure,fight,parkour,pvp arena,team pvp arena with blue and red blocks,or just map. it not take long time. HOW TO HIDE EASTER EGGS? to do it you must place iron block, place on it sign, write on it something like "you find easter egg" or "wow you find it." and place on sign iron block. I BUILD MY HOUSE BUT PLAYERS GRIEF IT WHAT I MUST DO? i recomended build house with iron blocks. and place in it signs. grefer will destroy iron block and will see sign. to destroy all he will need more time. than host can see it and kick grefer. and say about grefer! OK I AM NOW KNOW HOW TO PLAY. WHAT NOW? now play,become more skill and have fun,try to build anything,try to kill someone,try to host a server,try to build hotel,try to build map,try to build parkour,and wait for your legendary story. I NOT CAN LOG IN! when you not can log in play as guest. this bug will be fixed soon. I SEE PLAYER "rob" HE SAY WHAT HE IS ADMIN. WHAT I NEED TO DO? you must trust him. he is really admin. but to test is he reallt admin,say him "can you put professional bots?" when in few second or minutes will be message "=) has joined the game" or "=( has joined the game" or "cool bob has joined the game" he is really rob. when not that messages he is fake. when message "jump(build,shoot) bot has joined the game" it mean what he really rob too. MORE NEW INFORMATION PARKOUR MAPS in parkour maps you must jump at block to block. beat all and win! write here what you think abot pgg Write the first section of your page here. write information when you found here Write the second section of your page here.